Fun, Sun, and Fangs
by goldeneyes07
Summary: Yuki's summer vacations have always been boring, but will a couple of gorgous vampires change that this year? Everything gets hotter when the sun goes down...a little KanYuki & AidoYuki, mainly ZeroYuki
1. Kaname

"Fun, Sun, and Fangs"

**I'm back with yet another story! I know… I should be finishing my other ones, but I just keep coming up with new ideas. So here's my first Vampire Knight fic!! I've loved this series since I read the first chapter in Shojo Beat! Any praises and constructive criticism is welcome!!! Oh, and I know…it's kinda a lame title, but I couldn't think up anything….**

Fun, Sun, and Fangs

Prologue: Kaname

"I can't wait!!" a high-pitched squeal echoed throughout the sun dorms.

Yuri let out a low moan as she groggily peeled open her eyes and propped herself up on the bed, "What in the world are you screaming about, Yuki? It's only five in the morning!" The young brunette spun around revealing yet another bright red "X" on her kitten calendar.

"Yuri! Only three more days until summer vacation!!" Yuki smiled.

Her roommate just shook her head, "But why are you so excited? After all, you do the exact same thing every year, stay at school helping your father. You need to get a boyfriend or _something_ and just get out of here for once."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yuki mumbled, now positively gloomy.

Yuri sweat-dropped at her friend's sudden mood swing. "Hey!" Yuri beamed with a plan, "Let's go shopping today just the two of us. There're no more classes, and we do need some cute clothes for the summer!" Yuki grinned, accepting the idea.

"Good, now that that is settled….WOULD YOU MIND LETTING ME SLEEP?!"

Yuki tip toed quietly around the room, so to not wake her slumbering friend and once again feel her wrath. In her closet, Yuki pulled on a bright teal-ribbed tank top and a navy cropped sweater over it. She next jumped into a pair of faded, baggy jeans. Before leaving the room, Yuki stepped into her pink pumas, snatched her cell phone and pink ipod from the end table, and was off.

Yuki lightly jogged down the deserted hall while putting on her earphones. Upon turning on the ipod, she began searching for a song, unaware of anything around her. Suddenly, Yuki collided with something heard and fell.

"Ouch…" Yuki mumbled, her eyes still clenched shut.

"Are you alright?" a familiar voiced inquired.

Yuki quickly looked down to find she was sprawled on top on another, "Kaname-sama!" She severely blushed at their closeness, Kaname's nose being about only two inches from her own.

Kaname reached his hand up and caressed Yuki's warm cheek, "I'll ask again. Are you alright?"

"Oh…oh! Yes, of c..course! I'm soo sorry Kaname-sama! I guess I'm just a little too clumsy. Hehehehehe…" Yuki chocked out, obviously flustered.

"It's quite alright," Kaname smiled up at her, "If I had to be knocked down by anyone today…I'm glad it was by you, Yuki." (a/n: yeahhh… I know, kind of corny )

Yuki blushed even harder, if that was humanly possible, "_Oh, Kaname…why do you say these things? Can't you see my heart's beating fast enough already!?"_

"Where were you headed so early in the morning?" Kaname asked once the pair was safely on their feet once more.

"Oh, um…just a walk through the park," Yuki answered, "You see, I couldn't seem to fall back asleep."

"Well then, would you mind if I joined you?" Kaname asked her, hopeful.

Yuki was shocked, "O..Of course, Kaname-sama. You don't have to ask," Yuki said as they walked out the main entrance to the dorm, "But, don't you have more important things to do?"

"No, nothing is more important than spending time with you, my dear girl. Everything else can be put on hold. Besides, I don't get much time to myself anymore," Kaname closed his eyes briefly and stretched his arms out once they were in the fresh air.

"Oh…I see…" Yuki's sentence trialed off as she drifted into thought. "_Kaname-sama looks so happy, so…at ease. I haven't seen him like this since we were little."_

"Yuki-chan?" Kaname questioned, looking somewhat worried.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I trailed off a bit… Hey, Kaname! I have an idea!" Yuki exclaimed, "Come on, slow poke!" She called to Kaname, who was lagging behind.

"She…called me 'Kaname'" Kaname murmured, elated.

**Ok, so this was quite short, but it's just the beginning! Tell me if you like it, cuz if enough of you do, I'll continue the story. I wonder what Yuki has in mind to do…. Well please REVIEW! It doesn't take long and it'll make me sooooo HAPPY!!! Soo, spread the happiness!! REVIEW!!!**

**Until next time, See ya!**

**-goldeneyes07**


	2. URGENT NOTE!

URGENT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!

Forgive me all of you readers, whom I have let down for my absence…I know I promised chapters very soon, but sadly my computer crashed a while ago. Now the good news: IT'S ALLLLL BETTER!!!! So within the next two or three days expect updates for:

-A Matter of the Heart

-Fun, Sun, and Fangs

Once again, I apologize for this great inconvenience….just because we have the latest technology, doesn't mean that technology is always reliable. ;)

Well, I enjoyed my little vacation:) (not really I missed posting…) but I've been working hard on both stories during my time away. I happily report that I have a couple chapters ready for each story!!

Well until next time,

See ya!!

-goldeneyes07


	3. A Trip Down Memory Lane

"Fun, Sun, and Fangs"

**Well, here's one of the upcoming chapters that I promised. Hope you like it!! Thanks for every one of you who reviewed!! And now, I'm encouraging all the rest of you who just read and leave to review as well!!!! I would really appreciate your input!**

Fun, Sun, and Fangs

Chapter 1: A Trip Down Memory Lane

"Finally! I thought you'd never get here!" Yuki exclaimed. Kaname was doubled over, huffing, "Well…li..like I said…before…I don't get much time to myself… So, I guess I should start taking out some time to work out," Kaname stood up straight and gently wiped his brow, "Now, where did you lead me to?" "Look!" Yuki answered with a hand gesture, pointing at a sign.

**Seaside Café**

Kaname smiled, "I should have known."

"Come on Kaname-sama! Let's go!" Yuki dragged Kaname by the hand into the establishment.

"One tall morning-blend coffee, please," Kaname requested, "How about you, Yuki?" Kaname turned to see Yuki with a furrowed brow, deep in thought. Kaname smirked, "Yuuukkiii?"

"Oh!" Yuki finally answered, "Umm…uh…I'll have a medium hot chocolate, please. Oh! And of course with extra whip cream and sprinkles!" Yuki grinned.

Kaname began to chuckle, "Nothing's changed…" Yuki smiled sheepishly.

"Let's go walk the beach, Kaname-sama!" Yuki suggested once they each had their orders.

Kaname smiled, "Sure."

The pair set off down the beach just as the sun was peaking over the horizon. Yuki glanced up at the bright pink and orange sky and sighed with the cool breeze, "I missed doing this. It's been so long."

Kaname looked over to his companion, "Yes it has. We used to come here every morning when we were younger, just two childhood buddies spending the summer together. I wonder why we stopped…"

"Mhmmmm…" Yuki agreed taking a sip of her hot chocolate and stopping right at the water's frothy edge.

"Ha!" Kaname laughed out loud, "And remember the time when you wanted to jump off the pier and become a mermaid!?" Yuki sputtered in mid-sip, "I did NOT!" she shrieked. Kaname began to laugh even harder when he saw Yuki's stern and flustered expression. To add to the humor, right above Yuki's lip was a white whip-cream moustache scattered with red, blue, and orange sprinkles.

"What?! What's so funny?!" Yuki inquired, confused.

**Yuki's POV**

_'I've never seen Kaname-sama laugh this much…He has a really cute laugh…I wonder why he doesn't use it more often.'_

**Normal POV**

"S…Sorry Yuki-chan. I don't know what came over me." Kaname explained when his laughter subsided, "But, here…your face…" Kaname drew closer to the girl and extended his pointer finger.

"W..What about it?!" Yuki asked, her cheeks burning.

"Here…" Kaname's finger gracefully brushed above Yuki's lip, removing most of the whip cream. Swiftly he stuck the treat in his mouth. He smirked and licked his lips.

Yuki blushed harder as she dropped the remains of her beverage to wipe her lip fervently, "Kaname…I…"

Kaname smiled gently, quickly changing the mood, "Come on Yuki-chan. Let's walk in the surf like we used to."

Yuki shook her head and agreed, "Sure, ok."

"Let's go!" Kaname exclaimed, bending down on his knees. Yuki grinned as the sweet memory cam floating back to her of she and Kaname as kids, Kaname always giving Yuki a piggyback ride into the water. The brunette jumped lightly on top of Kaname's awaiting back.

"And we're off," the young man yelled as if it were a race. He swiftly sprinted through the gradually rising water until it was at knee height, "Here we are milady," Kaname stated in a gentleman-like tone that was so befitting his nature.

In a mock polite tone, matching Kaname's, Yuki graciously thanked her escort, "Why I am deeply in your debt kind sir. Name anything and you shall have it," Yuki giggled.

"Hmmm…" Kaname began spinning around and around, faster and faster, whipping Yuki in circles, as he thought. Yuki let out a high-pitched cry of surprise and pleasure.

Suddenly, Kaname's foot slid out from under him in the murky water, and the joyous pair came tumbling down. Kaname's dripping head immediately popped out of the ocean, a look of utter surprise plastered on his face. Yuki came up moments later, sputtering and coughing, water droplets flinging from each chocolate-brown hair tip.

"Are you ok?" Kaname asked his beloved companion instantaneously.

"…Y-Yes…I'm fine," Yuki coughed, "Hehehe…That was unexpected."

Relief washed over Kaname, "Well, I think my dear girl is still indebted to me." Kaname pondered for a moment while Yuki watched attentively. "I believe, along with accepting my deepest apologies for wetting you so…I would like…" Kaname paused and glanced down.

"Yes?" Yuki drew closer, very intrigued.

"I would like…this…" Upon these words, Kaname closed the gap between the two, his lips crashing down upon hers. Yuki opened her eyes in complete shock, but soon melted into her first kiss, euphoria taking hold. Soon, she draped her arms around Kaname's neck, and his hands tangled themselves into Yuki's dark, moist locks. The kiss became more heated, and soon Kaname was begging for more.

Yuki pulled back, blushing severely, "Ummm…well…I think it's time we headed back." Her head drooped in embarrassment.

"Oh…right," I have things to attend to," Kaname agreed, a little hurt for not being able to go further, "Come." Kaname was standing, his hand outstretched. Yuki took it hesitantly and was pulled from the water, "Besides, we need to get you out of these clothes before you catch a cold." Yuki smiled at Kaname's kindness. Together they walked off down the beach, hand in hand, as the sun rose.

**Yuki's POV**

_'Guess I just kissed my childhood buddy…Now what?!'_

**Ta da! There you have it! Even though Kaname and Yuki aren't my favorite pairing, I decided they needed some fluff. Where the story will go next, I'm not sure…time will only tell. You'll only get to find out though if I get lots and lots of reviews!!!! Soo… go ahead. Press that little button, and take just a minute or two out of your busy day to make me extremely happy! **

**Until next time,**

**See ya!**

**-goldeneyes07**


	4. Shopping, Gossip, and Zero!

"Fun, Sun, and Fangs"

**Here's the third installment! Hope you all like it! Sorry I waited so long. Summer's been pretty busy for me.**

**Disclaimer (I can't believe I forgot this!): I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the magnificent characters. **

Fun, Sun, and Fangs

Chapter 2: Shopping, Gossip, and Zero?!

"Well, thanks for coming with me," Yuki blushed once she and Kaname were back at the Sun Dorm. Zero, who had just come out from a meeting with the Chairman, heard the girl's sweet voice and quickly hid behind a pillar.

"It was my pleasure," Kaname said coolly while swiftly grabbing Yuki's tiny hand and kissing it. A low, barely audible growl came from an angered Zero. Yuki blushed even more, remembering the awkward kiss at the beach. Yuki smiled and ran of toward her room. The young vampire lord smirked at her before speaking, "Like what you see, Kiryu?"

Zero stepped out of the shadows, glaring at Kaname, "Not especially, Kuran." Zero's voice was laced with venom while he tried staring down Kaname.

Kaname strode over to Zero, "You can't protect Yuki forever you know. Sooner or later you'll turn into the bloodthirsty beast you were always meant to be. So, I suggest you say your final goodbyes soon because Yuki _will _end up with me."

Zero pulled out the _Bloody Rose _and aimed it at Kaname's retreating back, "Kuran! We'll just see about that!"

Kaname smirked yet again, "Yes…yes we will," With that, Kaname walked away, leaving a confused, heated Zero behind.

"Sorry for waking you up again, Yuri." Yuki apologized as they entered a store.

"I told you, its fine. I'm always grumpy in the morning, and I promised we'd go shopping!" Yuri assured her. After waking Yuri up, Yuki and she showered and changed for a girl's day out.

"So, tell me Yuki-chan. What exactly were you up to while I was sleeping??" Yuri asked while picking up a green sweater to try on.

Yuki's face reddened, "What makes you think I was up to something?"

"Well for one, you were soaking wet when you came in, and two, your face looks like a tomato." Yuri pointed out.

"Oh…well…" Yuki was struggling with words, "I went to the beach for a bit and feel in the water. I'm so clumsy." The brunette bonked herself on the head and stuck out her tongue.

Yuri knew better, "Come on, I'm your best friend! You can tell me."

Yuki sighed, "Well….Kaname….he kissed me." Yuki braced herself for a high-pitched scream, which came instantaneously.

"Omg! Yuki!!! What was it like?!" Yuri inquired, stars in her eyes.

Yuki shrugged while picking through the dresses, "It was weird. I mean, Kaname's my friend…I don't know…It just didn't feel…right."

"Oh," Yuri sounded disappointed, "Well, maybe he's not the one." Yuri went over to some jeans and screeched, "I love these pair! They're so cute..and.."

Yuki drowned out the noise made by her friend, "Yeah…I guess not…but then, who is?" Yuki stood paralyzed at the dress rack for a few minutes until Yuri walked over with a big pile of clothes in her hands.

"Here Yuki-chan, take the top one. I thought it'd be perfect for you." Yuri pointed her nose at the top garment.

Yuki came back to earth and took it while heading to the dressing room. Moments later, she came out with Yuri's choice on, "I don't know, Yuri…Is it really me?"

Yuri came out in a light blue spaghetti strap dress with diamonds all over it and a tie in the back. **(a/n: see my profile for a pic.) **"Oh wow! Yuki, it's perfect!! You should wear it right now! Go buy it!!" Yuri gushed.

Yuki stood in front of a mirror in a frosty pink strapless dress with a couple defining waist bands and tiny white polka dots all over it. In her chocolate brown hair was a pink headband with a small white flower off to the side. **(a/n: you can see Yuki's dress too on my profile)** "If you say so. I guess it is pretty cute." Yuki smiled a bit.

Yuri went back in to try on another outfit while Yuki went off to pay, "Hey Yuri, I'll be waiting outside at the ice cream parlor right next door ok?"

"Alright, I'll be there soon!" Yuri agreed.

**Yuki's POV**

I went to pay at the register, and as I did, many of the guys stared at me when passing. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

'_I think this dress might be a little to attention-grabbing for me…but I guess it's a change in pace.'_

I paid the lady and walked outside. A couple of guys sitting on a park bench whistled at me when I passed. _'Why are guys such pigs sometimes? I swear…just a sight of a pretty girl, and they go totally goofy.'_

**Normal POV**

Yuki was too busy in thought to notice the person right in front of her. She looked up, but too late, they collided and Yuki went sprawling. She braced herself for the ground, but it never came.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! That's twice in one day! Please forgive…me…" Yuki looked up to see a pair of steely eyes belonging to Zero?! "Zero, what are you doing here?"

**Zero's POV**

_'Oh crap…what do I say?! "Well, Yuki, I was sitting outside the shop waiting for you like some sick stalker…" Damn…uuummm…Wow…She looks adorable! Her hair, her body, her eyes, her…lips…Why does she have to be so cute?! Wait! What am I saying?! I can't be…in love with her. Can I?'_

Yuki continued to look up at Zero, still tightly in his arms, "Zero?"

Zero was lost for words, struck by her beauty, so he did the one thing that was on his mind. He leaned in towards Yuki, sweeping down closer and closer. He closed his eyes as their lips drew closer, and…

**HAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! I love them! Sorry again for waiting so long. Please review! I want at least 10-15 more before I post the next chapter. Until then, you won't get to see what happens!**

**Until next time,**

**See ya!**

**-goldeneyes07**


End file.
